ruckafandomcom-20200213-history
PETA
PETA is a song by Rucka Rucka Ali. It is a parody of Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. Lyrics If I could buy me a dog And turn him to a rug I would already have me one dead on the floor PETA would fine where I live They'd kill my wife and kids So it's probably a good thing, I ain't doing that shit PETA's are all just gangsters With hard-ons for nature And just 'cause they got molested, we all shouldn't eat meat They have a final solution Just like Hitler's Jew-shit They want to kill everyone that's not a pussy 1939 Ronald McDonald tells children hamburgers grow in burger patches and love to be eaten Billions of animals are marched to their slaughter in a Holocaust of biblical proportions These are the Inglorious Faggots The 'P'eople with an 'E'rection for re'T'''arded '''A'nimals They got vaginas between all their feet So they always get mad when they smell fish They would have cancer from not eating meat But they get protein from swallowing (Jizz) If they catch you with pork in your mouth Or if you're running a test on chimpanzees To learn how make-up will look on their face Them PETA's will start a fire They'll burn your house to the ground If I could buy me a dog And make him bite someone I would already have him eat a couple vegans But PETA's have lots of friends Like tigers and lions So them animals would eat up my dog and then me PETA's are kind of racist They think that Kanye West Should not be allowed to wear fur on his feet But if a nigga don't wear shit That is real expensive He'd probably get shot by some other MC's They always act like they love animals But they really don't like human beings 'Cause one of their neighbours or uncles fondeled their junk So they blame it on the rest of us (I hate you) They're mad 'cause some chickens got mirked For us to get us some lunch at KFC But with bacon, that shit's kinda good So if you bitches won't try it, get out the damn restaurant There's a country where they won't eat the sacred cow I think it's called Indiana They kill their baby girls because they like baby boys If I could buy me a dog And turn him to a rug I would already have me one dead on the floor PETA would fine where I live They'd kill my wife and kids So it's probably a good thing, I ain't doing that shit PETA's are all just gangsters With hard-ons for nature And just 'cause they got molested, we all shouldn't eat meat They have a final solution Just like Hitler's Jew-shit They want to kill everyone that's not a pussy And on...the faggots march Protecting...all that is alive Accompanied by...the Hollywood Vagitarians Paul McCartney Alicia Silverstone Probably Lindsay Lohan Cameos *Chuck Norris *Michael Jackson *Adolf Hitler *Ronald McDonald *Oprah Winfrey *Kanye West *Paul McCartney *Alicia Silverstone *Lindsay Lohan Category:Songs